Love and Bullets
by HetaliaHeart
Summary: Ludwig is the infamous underground hit man known as the "German Demon". Feliciano is the grandson of a infamous mafia boss. Both of these men have dark secrets kept to themselves. What happens when these two cross paths? Both play a game with their lifes depending on the moves they make. *rating T, but might go up to M*
1. First Encounter

It was a chilly evening in fall. A current of air blew onto the face of a young man as he trotted alone down the uneven sidewalk in the abandoned park. _Crunch, crunch, crunch.._The colorful leaves dissolved under the crushing weight of the man's tiny feet. It was late at night and most civilians were sound a sleep, and comfy in their beds. _Swish, swish_ the trees formed shady claws that seem to stretch forward, ready to grad innocent victims who dare walk under them. He shivered at the chilly breeze and pulled his light jacket tighter around him . The man had been in the States for three years but still wasn't used to the chilly climate compared to his homeland's warm one. From the distance from where he stood one could see the dim lights of traffic lights, post lamps, and car lights and those who were still awake hurried to their homes, families, or whatever business they had. It was a dangerous part of town he was in so the young man took swift pace towards his destination. Few times did Feliciano Vargas walk without at least one of his grandfather's men guarding him, but today was a different story since he had asked to be left alone today. Actually he just visited his last bodyguard who had taken a bullet for him last week and was now in the hospital. While he had visited the injured man he gave his thanks for the loyalty the other man had displayed to him and his family in the mafia. He really regretted his choice now being in such a remote part of town and so late at night without protection of any kind. Sure it was the shortest way home, but not the safest now that he thought about it more carefully. He also refused to carry a weapon and since he was so awful at using them it wouldn't have made much of a difference if he did.

_"Ve~ I shouldn't have asked for this to be in private! Now I am alone in this dark, and scary place by myself so late at night. Grandfather and Romano are going to wonder where I am, and what took me so long to get back!"_ thought the young man as he speed walked home.

Being lost in his thoughts Feliciano didn't noticed the dark silhouette that shadowed him and when he did it was too late. He felt someone grabbed his arm violently all of a sudden. He lost his breath for a figure had kneed him in the stomach not giving him a chance to struggle and run away. Distressed tears started to rush down his face as he cringed at the unexpected throbbing pain he felt in his abdominal.

"Kid gimme all the money you have on you if you don't want a knife down your throat." The man threaten in a serious tone.

"Ve~ I don't have any money I can give you! Please let me go! HELP!" He yelled hoping for someone to come to his rescue.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCK FACE!" Boomed the man as he used the hand that held a switch blade rest on his throat. If Feliciano felt panicked before then right now he was absolutely frighten as he felt the cold metal tip teasingly. He turn his head ever so slightly to look at the man behind him who was about the same size as him. He had a little facial hair on his chin and dark black hair. He look at least in his late thirties and carried a scar just above his eyebrow. He smelled of cheap aftershave and whiskey. To top it off he was unattractive.

"I don't think that true kid, in fact by look at the quality of the clothing your wearing I can tell your loaded" The man said with impatience clear on his face and tone

Feliciano felt hands go in to his jacket pockets and turned inside out. And like he claimed before the robber found no money on him. Usually he did carry a few hundred but today left his wallet at home or else he would have taken a cab home or call for someone to pick him up from the a brief visit to the hospital. Sadly his cellphone was dead since he forgot to charge it last night like his brother told him to.

"Looks like you weren't lying kid." The man growled "but you have this nice looking cellphone and clothing, that just as good so I want you to strip the clothing!

"B-but it's cold outside and I'll get sick!"

"Like I care kid! Do it or I'll cut the fabric and maybe nip you in the process and we don't want that do we." He said with annoyance

Feliciano rather walk home naked and get arrested by the police in the process instead of the police finding his cold dead body on the sidewalk in the morning. He started to take off his shirt after dropping his jacket to the sidewalk and with his back still turned to the man when he a yelp and heard some shuffling. He turned around to see what was happening. He regretted it the moment he saw a tall and build guy hold the man that was just robbing him a foot in the air with arm and his other one ready to pack another punch to the mans already bloody face. The punch he gave the man was so powerful that even Feliciano felt sorry for the man, knowing that would hurt when the robber regain consciousness in the morning or whenever he woke up... The blond man let the body drop to the ground like a toy a child lost interest in would let fall from their hands. His glare locked now on Feliciano although not as menacing as the look he had given the man now at his feet. He lifted a foot to walk over the body towards Feliciano who only stared in wasn't sure he should thank the man for saving him or run away because he was really intimidating looking. Of course he could never be sure this guy wouldn't hurt him either so he did what he thought was the best thing to do at the moment .

"AH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He put his hands in front of himself he wailed

"V-wait don't be scared I not going to harm you!"

"PLEASE I DON'T HAVE MONEY"

"N-nein I don't-"

"AH I SWEAR PLEA-"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Feliciano creased his screams to look up. He was truly petrified by the deep booming voice of the blond more then he had been of the man who was robbing him a short while ago.

"I not going to hurt you and I just wanted to see if your alright and that if that scumbag didn't do too much damage"

Realizing the taller of men wasn't about to hurt him, he started calm down and smiled

"Ve~, oh that a relief I thought you were about to beat the pasta outta of me like you did to that guy! Anyway thanks for the help!"

"No problem but you shouldn't be walking this late at night by yourself in the future."

"Ah, yes I don't usually, it's just that I had someone I went to visit and lost track of time and was hurrying home when that guy got me from behind!" Feliciano admitted sheepishly.

"Vell you should get home now since you said you were in such a hurry. It's late I repeat"

"VE~ oh dio mio! my nonno and fratello are going to be so worried, molte grazie!" He yelled and threw his arms around the blond before saying "Ciao, I hope we meet again!"

The blond could only blush at the sudden skin contact and uttered "Ja, bye"

Feliciano ran at top speed hoping he get home soon and tell his family about this misadventure and the man who saved him

The blonde man just thought to himself _"What a peculiar, man "_ as he looked for an apartment he could live in.

* * *

"Where the fuck were you asshole? Do you know what fuckin time it is?" A man asked as he sat in the couch with a pistol he in his hand

"Vee~ ciao to you too Romano" Feliciano chirped a little frighten until he realized it was his sibling

"Don't ciao me you little bitch! You were suppose to be home hours ago, what happened?"

"Ohh I almost forgot, I left me wallet home and I had to walk home from the hospital and I the way home I was getting robbed when some g-"

"How many times have I -no how many times has anyone told you to have your cellphones at all times! Even 10 years old know this idiota!" Lovino continued to screech at his younger sibling

"I'm sorry" Feliciano whispered. He really was, but he could never seem to remember the simplest of tasks sometimes since he was always getting distracted.

"Wait a minute you were getting robbed, and how the fuck you get outta of that alive? Did he have any weapons?" Lovino said trying to change the subject that was clearly upsetting his younger sibling.

"Well you see I had no money, so the guy was telling me to strip because my clothing was worth a good price or something like that and si he had a knife.. .. But as I was striping I hear these sound behind me. I turn around and I see this really big muscle guy beating up the other guy! At first i was really scared thinking he wanted to hurt me too, but it turned out he was just really scary looking and was asking if I was alright. Ve~ he was really cool you should have seen him!"

"Like I care about him but at least your still alive for now..."

"Ve don't be so mean fratello." He whined "Wheres nonno?"

"He and some guys are out looking for you bastard, I'm going to call him and tell him your still in one piece." Also do you know what this guy looked like? The one robbing you not that other guy saving you skinny ass!

"Oh" Feliciano frowned a little "Hey can't we let it go, he didn't know who I was and I don't think it was that big of a deal.

"Fuck no, we can't let scum like that get away with shit like this or else our name will be ruined!"

"But he was already been beaten up pretty good. He was bleeding and unconscious when I left, isn't that enough?"

His older brother pouted "Hmmm he sounds taken care of... Fine I'll let it slide since you claim he had for all he's worth"

"Yay grazie! I'm going to be bed now since its late" He yawned.

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep after calling the old bastard! I need to get up early tomorrow since we have a meeting with Antonio, and you've kept me up you know, you selfish bastard."

"Vee~ you and him get along pretty well, don't you?"

"What the fuck don't talk bull shit I hate that tomato bastard!"

Feliciano giggled he knew that his brother admired his Spanish friend, but was much too proud to admit it. He climbed up the stairs to get to his room as he heard the faint sound of his brother's voice talking into his cellphone. No doubt he calling their nonno to ensure him he was fine. As he crawled into bed and his head hit the pillow his last thoughts were about the mysterious blond man...

**A/N this is my first fanfiction but I have read a lot so don't be afraid to flame! Spelling mistakes, character OOC, etc. BRING IT ON!**  
**Italian translations**  
**Nonno-Grandfather**  
**Fatello-Brother**  
**Grazie molte-Thank you so much  
Dio mio- Oh my god  
Idiota- Idiot**

**German Translations**  
**Nien-No**  
**Ja-Yes**


	2. Second Encounter

_**STOP READING THIS! PLEASE IF YOU LOVE THIS PAIRING GO LOOK UP: AUF WIEDERSEHEN, SWEETHEART BY George deValier! THIS FANFICTION WAS GREAT! ONE OF THE BEST ONE I WILL EVER READ ! EVER! it was something i will never regret reading and I highly doubt you will so please just read it NOW! s/6565449/16/Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart**_

It had been exactly one week since Feliciano had been mugged and today he had finally declared the park a good place to start looking for the blond man. Feliciano wanted to thank the man for saving him that night given that for some reason he hadn't been able to forget him. Meanwhile nothing else in his life had changed expect maybe the few extra bodyguards who now surrounded him from the distance. He didn't want to get attacked again, but having people so overprotective wasn't helping because he didn't know how he suppose to talk (flirt) with girls if these scary men surround him giving off an daunting aura. He had made an agreement with them to keep their distance. They had agreed to this as long as they were always had a good distance to interfere if something happened. He didn't like this, but he didn't protest as much as he wanted since it had been his nonno's wishes to keep him safe and nonno knew what was best or at least that's what he told himself. He did have the habit to whine to other people more though which is why in the organization he was called a bit of brat sometimes when they thought he wasn't listening. He got a little upset, but never for lengthy amount of besides he heard worse things said about his brother. They were generally nice to Feliciano because he was friendly when he wasn't scared by the them that is, yet he had a feeling that his nonno had a huge part of this as well. Lovino had always been a grumpy person so he wasn't as liked as much by their family however he always had Antonio to hang out with. He go out on "business" jobs with him. Antonio would only let him come if he considered it safe enough for him. Their nonno was the real one that faced dangers face on. He had seen the many scars on his body and while most were faint and white on the man tanned skin but others looked more recent some having some scabs on them. Even though his noon scars always healed they grossed him out because to him they looked like enfiladed stretched out pink worms on his skin. Reddish on the edge then to light pink till they one day turn into just a thin white line. A ghost of it's gruesome pain. He hated that his nonno look drained from work and always anxious he would never come back. Sure he knew it was a rough standard of living. Nonetheless nonno relished power and was an immense boss that called the shots in their area. It was a miracle that he been alive this. Most people died by his age. He could do nothing to make his grandfather leave this lifestyle and he knew that he couldn't either so he did't say much on the subject as he liked to. Feliciano hated violence and fighting still he loved his family more. His fratello wasn't much better then him. but he took the it rather better then he ever had or will. In addition he had Antonio with him and they didn't need to keep secrets form one another. Even thought they always bickered - well Romano did anyway- they made up and continued their perplexing relationship. The sun was high in the sky and it beams of lights shot though parted clouds that stretched across covering the sky. It seemed like the sky was fluffy white grey instead of the bright blue at this time of day. He turned his head this way and that searching for him. He spent about 30 minutes searching and was heading out the park entrance when he heard something. He nearly gasped and couldn't believe his eyes! The man who had saved him a while ago was here! But he wasn't alone. Another man was next to him. The other male's hair was white that seemed pale sliver and his eyes a ruby red, but despite his hair his face betrayed him. It showing that he was indeed young. Most likely in his late 20 or early thirties while the blond man in his looking in his early 20s. His artist eyes noticed some similar features in jaw line and other facial features that may prove them to be family, but other then those few things they appeared like the total opposites. Their position body language was different as well. Like the white haired man seemed relax and the wild with his slouched position and knees bend slightly. The blond stood straight and his chin high but not with ingorencent. He seemed the subdued and serious type

. Feliciano stared a little longer before regaining his compose. There was no way he could let this chance pass! He wanted to thank the man so much for that day! Of course he wasn't one to show shyness and was bubbly as ever as he skipped to the other man. He could feel his bodyguards eyes on him and a tailing him when they saw the rather well build and tall blond. He look like threat in their adoption if nothing else. Feliciano pointy ignored their eyes as always since he was used to it any way.

" VE~! HEY YOU!" He yelled pointing finger at the blond man.

* * *

Earlier that day Ludwig Belischmidt was walking and his couldn't help but notice the strange stares being given to him. Most people considered him handsome but that doesn't mean he enjoyed that type attention. Often though people found him really frightening and too menacing to go up to him so he didn't have to deal with them at least. Few people that actually knew him -not from his reputation- knew he was socially awkward and shy. For most part people didn't know his reputation -unless they were in some unlawful careers themselves-usually him judged by his appearance. Early in the morning he had woken up and changed into some military sweat pants. He slicked his hair back and brushed his white teeth thoughly. Then he got changed and made his bed before heading down stairs to make himself and his brother breakfast. After he finished his breakfast udwig went to brush his teeth again, and headed out the door for his morning jog. When he was back home he took a showerbecause he smelled and was sticky with sweat. After that he headed down stairs to see his brother in the living room watching T.V. Peaking into their small kitchen he saw the table with messy dishes.

"Gilbert is it so much work to wash the dishes?"

"Cleaning isn't for kings like me. I will leave the cleaning to peasants like you"

"At least put the dishes in the sink!" He growled.

He went to wash the dishes and at that moment he sort of wish they had a dishwasher because he was getting tired of cleaning after his brother's messes. Rather still he liked cleaning and it relaxed him sometimes.

I'm heading out to get to know our surroundings"

He went out the door and walked about 5 minutes before he heard the sound of running foot steps. As he turned around with his hand in his black jacket where he held a gun he saw his brother. He turned and kept on walking in a faster pace trying to put some distance between him and Gilbert.

"Was? I"m coming too! The awesome me wants to go sight seeing in America!"

"Gilbert we're on a job here and nothing more" He growled back not turning back to face him or stopping. If anything he walked with a faster pace.

"Wait up " He called out walking a block behind him.

"Nein"

5 minutes later the albino was already next to him. At first the duo walked in silence getting accustomed with the neighborhood. They walked into a park. The one Ludwig remembered helping out that young man in. He hadn't forgotten the guy and was randomly thinking about him during the past week. Wondering always if he made it home where it was he assumed it was safe. He knew the place you call home isn't always safe heaven from his bitter experiences, but that was just him wasn't it? Life was a bitch to no end. Of course that was just him speaking. Getting back to present time he and his bruder were having aslight disagreement.

"That's clearly my point! You always so centered around your "career"

"Look we're in public and I don't feel like talking about this w-"

All of a sudden in the middle of his fight he heard someone yell rather loudly -even for a public place.- "HEY YOU!".He turned his head to the side to look to see a burnet pointing a tiny olive finger in his direction. He scanned around to see if there was someone else and that he was mistaken.

"Si you the muscley one!" The man continued to yelled -a little less loud this time- while continuing to point in his direction.

His bruder looked at the man and yelled back "Hey I'm ripped too you know!"

The man responded with a confused noise that sounded like veh? That noise sound familiar and as the short man closed the distant he started to recognized from where he has seen this man. The short figure was the one he rescued not that long ago in this same exact park in fact.

"Yo West, who's the chick there?" his bruder asked him with a little gleam in his eyes "Don't tell me you finally got laded."

At this comment he couldn't help but blush. He felt his face being inflamed.

Why did Gilbert have to speak such vulgar langue in every conversation?

Trust him when he says that no matter the situations his bruder was in he would find something completely inappropriate to be said. His brother often claimed the reason for his actions were because everyone around him was so unawesome and because of that they couldn't comprehend his awesomeness. He loved his brother at heart, he really did ,but at a moment like this he really wanted to kick his ass

"First off he a guy-"

"oh I knew I was just teasing you keseses~"

Before he could say anything or prefer smack his bruder up side his head the man who he helped came his way.

"Your the man who had saved my life right!"

"Whoa West! When you become a night in shining armor!"

People who happened to be in that park were giving them weird stares. Ludwig felt uncomfortable under their eyes. His job didn't have witness of any kind..

"Gilbert please don't. I didn't. He was just getting robbed and I just took care of the robber"

His brother eyes got wide "you don't mean you...?" he turned to look at the other man letting his question lingered in the air for a moment

"He beat up the guy if that's what you mean." Feliciano stated but with less amusement

"Don't worry like he said I only injured the scumbag. You know that I wouldn't do something so rash and reckless like that"

"Oh thank god, but your right. You wouldn't pull something like that" His bruder laughed it up " But if you were willing to save him then you must have a thing for this pretty thing here" He smirked.

The blush Ludwig had just gotten rid of came back with his bruder's comment.

"Gilbert t-that isn't something you should s-say"

"Ve, I want to thank you for saving me actually!"

The blond looked at Feliciano aft eyebrow raised. "Didn't you already say thanks to me ?"

"No I mean I want to repay you by doing something in return silly!"

"that not n-."

"He accepts"

"Gilbert.." He hissed

"Aw, come on you should relax and make friends! Its so unawesome of you not to let your wild side loose"

"Ja because that's the last time I listen to you it went so well. Since you almost got me arrested! "

"Kesesese~ but you enjoyed it right?"

"No I didn't!"

"Don't denie it" Oh by the away I'm this guy's awesome bruder. He winked "Call me the awesome one or just Gilbert will do"

Feliciano giggled. He could tell these siblings were close. He sort of envied that since his brother didn't spend much time with him as children and now each of them were busy with other things to spend a lot of time together.

"I'm Feliciano" The Italian chirped not offering his last name like Gilbert for a couple of reasons.

He liked Gilbert since he seemed like a fun guy to talk to. He turned to look at the blond who was currently rolling his eyes at the conversation before him. When they had first met it was late and not much illumination, so he hadn't seen the blond face see very well. Also now that the man had said more then a few words he notice that he and Gilbert had a rough accent. Gilberts was rougher though.

"And you are?"

"...Ludwig..."

"'Are you guys from here by any chance ?"

The simple question had set Ludwig to be tense and on his guard though it didn't show. However Gilbert noticed his bruder's sudden change in attitude. Both brothers knew when something was wrong with one another even if the other didn't voice it. He also knew what type of lifestyle his bruder had taken up which explained his reactions to the simplest of questions most people wouldn't Rhink teice of. Truthfully he wasn't the happiest when he heard his brother choose that path. He couldn't complaint though since he was in some shady business himself. No one could say he hadn't ruined a few lives and caused deaths but then again he didn't cause them directly. The people who choose to buy drugs did it on their own free will and no one had forced them to insane height that they died of over douses. Their deaths were mostly caused by their own action with little part of him involved. Though Gilbert did help gather information help his bruder in someway for a good price so he wasn't completely innocent.

"Keseses isn't it obvious from our accents? Come on guess!"

"Hmmm I guess you guys sound German...?" He offered

"Correct somewhat anyway since this guy is a German, but I'm Prussian!

"No your not so stop lying bruder, it's horrible habit."

"I was born on Prussian land and that makes me Prussian and you lie too" hHe countered.

"If needed." He growled.

"Oh that's cool I never heard of that nation before!" Feliciano cut in.

"That place isn't even a nation anymore. Sorry kid, but it doesn't exist anymore."

"Ve? I'm not a kid! I'm 22!

Ludwig was shocked at this new discovery. The guy looked at a little too young to be 20! He say he had to be at least 18 maybe 19!

"Oh um sorry about that. " He apologized sheepishly. "I thought you were younger"

The Italian puffed up his cheeks and his eye brows furrowed making him make a childish pout. A blush t appeared to show his mortification.

"Ve! It happens all the time anyway. He sighed. "Still.."

"Kesese West you sure know how to kill a guy's pride, don't you. You know something? He's only 22 too! Then he leaned in to whisper into Feliciano's ear. "Even if he acts like a grumpy old man'

"I didn't mean to." Ludwig said while trying to hide his coming blushing

"Ve well you can make it up to me if you let me thank you though cafe si?"

"You better make this up unless you want to be rude" His brother countered.

Ludwig didn't mean any disrespect the small man, but he also didn't want to be socially awkward around this stranger as well, yet he himself was a prideful man and would hate to have his pride hurt like he just did to this man. He also had more manners then Gilbert.

"Ja I guess.." It just one cafe after all he thought.

They had gone to a small cafe. During their short walk there Ludwig notice that they were being tailed by a couple of men. He said nothing at first but he knew had to ensure these men weren't a danger to himself, and his brother, or the Italian for that matter. He was also sure that his brother knew also that they we're being followed. He may be childish but not that stupid.

"Um.." He cleared his throat when they were seat in a seat in the a private corner of the cafe. "I was wondering have you guys noticed that were being followed?"

"Of course the awesome me has notice! Why do you think that is...?" His brother talked with caution since they had a guest with them. Before Ludwig could answer Feliciano cut in.

"Oh si you noticed that huh? Most people don't notice my bodyguards so quickly ve~"

they both whipped their heads turns to the Italian

"Si I'm sorry, but my grandfather is a little protective of me, but don't worry about them!"

Both brothers shared a glance. An awkward salience followed (which went unnoticed to Feliciano) Gilbert was the first one to break it

"kesese so you got bodyguards?"

"Si my nonno insisted on it."

"ahhh, your what?"

"Oh you guys don't know Italian right? I meant my grandfather"

"oh well, eh why would you need them in the first place?"

"Um, well this is a dangerous place and my grandfather is well known in these parts..."

Both brother wondered what exactly he meant by that, but Feliciano didn't want his new friends to find out. He made friends pretty fast but would lose them just as fast as he made them because they often hear rumors about him and family. Some people were actually feared him though he had no reason for anyone to fear him. Dating was somewhere along those lines too but he wasn't really looking for a real relationships just a fling or two. His grandfather had always been known as a player too along with Romano.

" I see your doing well. I hope you don't mind me asking how did your family react the incident? Minus the extra protection that is."

"Ve~..."

* * *

After hearing that his grandson had been attack by some lowdown mugger Rome looked like he was out for blood. His aura seem to grow and turn into a scary shade of plum and his face was twisted into a crooked smile. He was trying his best not to show his anger and scare Feliciano and failing poorly.

Now would you like to tell me who had attack you Feliciano? He asked

" I didn't see his face..."

"is that so?"

" S-si it true since it was in the park and dark and" He broke "Ve! nonno please don't hurt the man!"

"Feli don't worry about him. All I want to do is want to know so I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah right old man" Lovino scoffed.

"That reminds me why didn't you tell me that he was mugged?"

"tch he wasn't mugged I said he was fine doesn't even have a fuckin scar on him... The bastard just had no money had to walk home and his cell phone was dead so he couldn't call for a ride. It also explains why he didn't answer when we called the air head."

"Is this true Feli?"

"Si I had no money and a dead cell phone"

His grandfather sighed. Rome knew that his grandson could be forgetful at times like these and that didn't ease his worried at all. He was running a risky business with not only his life at line, but his families as well. Romano wasn't any safer then his brother but at least he wasn't as ditzy as his sibling.

Feliciano will you not tell me anything about this man?

"I don't want you to hurt him noono. He was likely poor and disparate and I think drunk." He couldn't help wrinkle his nose at the last statement.

"Can you at least tell where you had been attacked."

" In the park."

A gleam flashed though the older mans eyes

"Bingo"

"I mean- n-no, wait noono that wasn't fair! He stomped his foot like a child having a tantrum.

"Feliciano I'm sorry this man must be dealt with immediately . No expectations to anyone that hurt my family ." He growled "He's going to regret hurting my sweet Feli."

He shuddered at the memory. He was hoping the man had moved out of town by now because that was the only way he had a chance of staying alive.

"Um Nonno wasn't very happy about it and fratello didn't nether"

"Don't expect them tp be. No family member would be the happiest "

"Si, that is true."

"So did one of you call the police or what?"

"I didn't feel like getting them involved since it wasn't necessary."

"Oh I thought you or your family would call."

"Nope, but I don't care. You saves me anyway so it all worked out in the end"

"Ja I guess it did"

* * *

After they had said their farewells one another they parted was already dark outside yet it was only about 5 in the afternoon. Feliciano wasn't worried and neither was Ludwig because they both knew that he had his bodyguards to protect him this time around.

"Hey west that kid was a real cutie."

Ludwig hummed. He was too busy trying to think of what Feliciano grandfather job exactly was.

"Listen to me!" His brother complained.

He sighed. "Fine." He knew it was pointless to try and think with Gilbert voice entering his thoughts

"I said don't you think that kid was a cutie?"

"W-was? That not something I was thinking about! Besides he's a man"

"So? He's still hot!"

"This isn't something we should be talking about Feliciano's back."

"Aw, but you must like the kid if you willing to save him from a robber"

"No I just felt bad! He look really scared and well I had to help. Besides he annoying and talks too much"

he snorted."Yeah you just had to help didn't you? Because we all know what a good law bidding citizen you are.. Rolling his eyes he said. "You like the guy don't you jut admit it"

"No I don't Gilbert and I refuse to continue this argument any further and stop it here before it gets out of hand" He grumbled.

"Keseses, West you really took it seriously?" Gilbert suddenly lost his goofy smile. "But West what about those bodyguards of his? What exactly do you think the kid meant about his grandfather"

"I don't know, but the kid is pretty weak and vulnerable from what I've witnessed, so I guess it could just be his grandfather looking after him."

"Yeah maybe your right. He doesn't look like he can hold up much in a fight. Look at him."

"True, but still I don't know..."

"We might be thinking over too much besides this area isn't the safest either." He chuckled that held less humor in it. "Especially now that we moved in to add to the fun"

"Ja " Ludwig didn't know to frown at the truth or smile at the joke so instead he settle for a sigh. "Your right."

* * *

**A/N yay I updated! I"m sorry for taking so long for such a short (boring) chapter. Is there OOC, or spelling mistakes, etc that you think I should fix? (i can't tell if their in character or actng the way they should) It 'll help make the story better! Don't know when I'll update but I don't think it will be soon so forgive please? Happy belated Birthday Alfred! (4th of July for America) Read the story on top that story will make you cry because it's..Just wow...it's so great and emotional and the depth in the characters! :3**

**R.I.P. for the people at the movie theater premier too.. I know it was sad and I'll feel bad if I didn't give respect to them and their families in some way even a small one way :'(**

**Italian Translation **  
**Si_-_Yes**  
**Fratello-Brother**  
**Nonno-Grandfather**

**German Traslations**  
**Ja-Yes**  
**Was- What**  
**Bruder-Brother**


	3. Trick or Treat?

**3 weeks later..**

He walked his dogs early in the morning which had just been picked up yesterday from the airport by Gilbert. Apart from the new addition of his dogs nothing new occurred and everything has to continued it's usually boring and amazing self. He liked it that way considering knowledge and structure was what made him. Without those things surely his dark and cheerfully hallow past would come back to hunt him. He knew what it felt to have all these things taken from him once and he wasn't risking it again. He had no clear past or future which sometimes unsettled him but what was the point in that ? None so he steered clear of all these bothersome things. He saw black and white and he had no time or room to mix in grey. So what? Most people would consider this a sad existence but he had again no time dwell in such non sense. He was a no non sense man.

Once settling down his dogs from their walk he gave them a bowls of food and water for each. He entered the living room grabbing the remote control turning the channel to the morning news to keep updated.

_It looks like it might rain today! sorry folk looks like you might have to head home early this Halloween unless you don't mind the water works! Don't forget to take umbrellas!_

Justr as he was seated Gilbert raced into the room and cannon balled into the couch in the spot next to Ludwig. Living Gilbert was like living with an over gron child.

_A man-child he thought._

"LUDWIG! COME PARTY WITH ME TONIGHT!"

"First don't ever do what you did just now again. Second no I can't since I have work."

"Aww come on it's Halloween! How can your boss make you work on such a day!"

"What I am I going to do on Halloween anyway?"

"Go trick or treating of course!"

He stared at Gilbert not believing whathe was hearing "I'm not a kid! I'm a grown man!"

"Good point..."

"Ja, I know"

"Well actually I was thinking if you want to come to a party being hoisted by my an old friend but if your going to work then I guess you can't, can you?"

He was surprise to hear all this. Halloween was not something he thought about these days since those were childish thoughts, he might have even forgotten its complete existence if it weren't for Gilbert and few decorations people tended to hang on their homes. As a matter of fact he had a couple of times in the past. He had long-lost the childish fun of fictitious gulls and plastic devils . Yes demons. He knew them all too well and having been called one in return by others. He knew what real gore was and found nothing comical, about it. He couldn't be the kid who giggle at being scared by a man in a custom because the real demon wore their skin for the world to see. No horns or tail or large pitch fork need. Just bloody heartless person and nothing more. Just like him. Suddenly he wondered if this might cause complications. He knew that with many people out at night someone could see him and he rather not take care of witnesses. He did his job but he didn't exactly enjoy it when people mess it up or get involved. Often he was in the clear but some unfortunate person had to face his wrath since no one prefect still he tried his best to avoid these junctions as often as humanly possible. The the weather broadcast jumped in to his thoughts. Of course! the rain might be of some use after all.

"Nein I don't think so."

"Well maybe I'll drop you off for work ok?"

"Ja maybe, but when did you met up with this old friend?"

"Oh someone I met in Paris when we were teenagers. Man it's been years and did we screw around back then~!"

"Uh-huh and when did you exactly get in contact with him? We've been only for a month"

"In the park yesterday"

"Yesterday when you went picked up the dogs at the airport?"

"On the way back I returned the rental car from that place close by and was letting those monsters of yours stretch their legs at the park when I saw him sitting. He was smoking while chatting up with another guy we use to hang out with. Seems those two have kept in touch." As we were catching up he mentioned that he was having a party and invited me and a friend. Pretty cool huh?"

"I guess so.."

" But you have work so you not coming, rightttt?" Ludwig could see his brother hoped that he change his mind. Too bad for him he wasn't.

"Yeah, too bad."

"Well then I'll be back really late and if I don't come back that means i crashed at his place"

" I rather you stay there then you come driving drunk and crashing or a cop pulling you over."

" I don't have a car though!"

"That never stopped you before."

"One time!" Gilbert yelled.

"Five times actually, but i think you were too drunk to rember the other four times."

"huh really?" Gilbert seemed lost in thought for a moment "Anyway thats beside the point. You should show some respect to your older burther ."

"When you act your age maybe I'll believe your the oldest"

"HEY!" Gilbert pouted pretending to be deeply hurt by Ludwig's words.

* * *

Walking down the alley with the faint sound of crunching leaves and shadows as his only company. He went to the top of the building by climbing the fire escape at the side of the building .The roof was cold and a little damp. a crowd of pigeons that flew into the smoky grey sky when they sensed his presence. Ludwig started taking his things out of his black leather messenger bag and begun set up his equipment. He wore his usual green cap and black leather gloves. He knew he have to cover up any finger prints and only touched his hand gun at home without his gloves on since he could claim he used it for protection. While if he had any connections with this sniper gun he was holding now he couldn't likely get away with protection bluff. His black laced up combat boots scraped across the slightly damp rooftop. He had never liked the ski mask idea. It was itchy to his skin and to tell the truth it looked ridiculous on him. Ludwig remembered the first time a boss had forced him to wear one. Gilbert wouldn't shut up about it for a weeks about it, poking fun at him so from then on instead he wore a signature green cap that had been though so much with him and Gilbert though out these long hard years. It was proof that he had survived in his line of duty. It also hid his face and blond locks for the most part (and looked better than any ski mask if he does say so himself). He also wore dark wore a black shirt under his dark green jacket. He waited a few minutes behind the bluiding board where he had a nice view but kept hidden from wandering eyes until he saw a figure leaving the building. Now was his chance. He aimed toward the man's head since the rest of his body was covered by surrounding men...3...2...- The sound of a gun firing was heard in the distance and down came the man like a puppet as the puppeteer cut his strings. The prefect kill. The only problem was that Ludwig hadn't fired it. Someone else a figure in all black and a ski mask was on the building across from his. The target could have been shoot from two locations and Ludwig had chosen the one he was at now it seems like another killer was waiting right under his nose. He saw blood coming from the head of the man. He looked like he was twitching a bit and his eyes looked up at the sky. Glassy and empty just like a puppet's again.. He stared at the dying man before looking around the street below where it was utter chaos. Chucks of his flesh that were blown from his head laid scathed. The killer was no where in sight which was bad and meant he had to leave before the police came to investigate. They surly find the possible locations where the target would've been shot from. Also he didn't know if the other person was a danger to him. He hurrily packed up and sprinted down the rusty escape ladder.

_Who was that person? What would he was he sent to kill already dead man?_

Suddenly he felt someone watching him. Wiping around he saw something shine faintly and he paled. Running toward a park car he dove behind it. He felt a skim of pain to his leg. He took out his own guns scanning the area. No one was there it seems that the culprit had left before he could get a shot at him. Well it was official the other one was a danger and problem. No longer able to ignore the pain he saw a chunk of his flesh ripped off. It wasn't big but a good amount. In time it would heal and the skin would grow back. His head started to throb. He put his finger toward his temples only To felt warm sticky liquid. He flowed the trail towed the left side of his head. The person had intended to kill off not just injure. Maybe he was hoping that if he had died that his body was found with his gun the police would think of him as the death of the victim and lead him of their tail. It seemed likely but he had a feeling that there was another motive. What it was he was going uncover the truth and pay back for the trick he was giving this Halloween. He moved from his spot heading in the direction of the park. He hoped no one would be there at this time of night and he be able to move swiftly in the shadows. He saw the police lighting and ambulances coming. Grunting he got up. He groaned a cursed on German as he put pressure on his leg. He turned around slowly and keep his head down with his cap covering his face. He felt a drops of blood skidding down his chin.

Walking in the shadows here the street lamps light couldn't reach him Ludwig struggled to keep consciousness. His head was pounding and his leg begged him to stop. If he didn't get home soon he get catched and it was game over. No one was the good guys in his line of work. The police would arrest him and he be in prison. If the mafia found him he be tortured and killed. Those were his two options.

_Such variety of options!_ he chuckled darkly_ Yes quite lovely indeed_

"You there stop!"

He ignored the voice and keep on walking

"I said stop"

_Maybe they'll go away if they think I'm a drunk this late at night_

He suddenly realized that it might be the one of his two options. Still he kept on walking with faster pace holding on to the slim chance it just might be a regular citizen though he doubt it.

"Stop this is the police."

He hazy mind noted the faint sound of crunching leafs of quicken footsteps behind him.

"Jesus christ sir your b-bleeding!" a paicked voice shouted

"I got into a fight with drinking buddies nothing big officer"

"A-are sure you okay. Y-you don't need a doctor or some-something?"

"Ja I'm fine just need to head home and rest"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that"

He sighed hoping that playing dumb would help

"And why is that?" Sounded more like a statement then a question.

"There was a murder a south of here and we're on look out for any suspicious person."

"I can assure you I didn't kill the guy and I had nothing to do with it" He chuckled.

He told half the truth at least

"I'm sorry but the way it's now you're looking guilty."

Taking out his taser gun and hand cuffs he neared Ludwig. He noticed that the man hands were slighty trembling.

"Wh-what's in t-the bag?" The police officer questioned as he got closer just taking notice of his surroundings.

Ludwig had an idea.

"Nothing significant." He kicked the bag toward the police man while smirking a little as he saw the officer flitch

_Figures it's a rookie_

"Keep your hands in the air or behind your head"

Moving toward the bag the rookie policeman grabbed it. Unzipping and taking a peek inside he found Ludwig"s snipper gun. His eyes widen at the sight at it. While he had been busy staring at the weapon Ludwig had slipped his hand down his sleeve quickly putting the dagger behind his head. The cop should have done a full body check on him now he has to pay the price.

"Keep your hands where they are Mr..um.. sir. Your under arrest." Setting the bag neatly on the ground he took out his walk talkie from his belt.

"Hello this is officer Roger, I got a suspect for the murder on Waltz Street. We are in the - "

The young officer felt a pain in his abdominal and pressure around his neck. Looking up he saw steel cool blue eyes staring into his own causing him to forget his taser and allowing Ludwig to take hold of it and jab it onto Officer Roger's neck.

"Trick or Treat Officer Roger?

He had been glad that he hadn't had to kill the police officer, The man looked very young close to his own age. It would have been a waste of human life if he had and he would have hated himself for being the grim ripper again. He dragged the body into the bushes a few blocks further the body was away from the his home the better. Hiking back into the park he shuffled a few leaves making sure it looked natural. He had enough for one day. Going going back into the shadows he took off his cap and gloves on the way to his apartment, once he as inside he made his way to his room and went to the bathroom to wash off the blood. A mixture of his own and the law enforcement officer's. Changing into his boxers and a black tank top he put the dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. He had to wash them soon or there be stains.

Before drifting off into sleep he heard the sound of the door clicking open. At first he panicked but then he heard the sloppy uneven and heavy foot steps of someone stumbling around and cursing in German, Gilbert had come home drunk from the party it seems. He had long drifted off into sleep when the first drops of rain plumped to the ground.

**_Hey Sorry for the long wait and I didn't check over very well but I just had to post this! Any thing that misspelled or something about the writing is wrong please comment on it so i can improve it! If you have any ideas or things you want in for the next chapter I'd love to hear them, NEXT TIME I'LL UPDATE SOONER I PROMISE! Also hope you have good Hoildays and Happy belated New Years!_**


End file.
